


If I'm shining everybody gonna shine

by morecoffeeethanhuman



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morecoffeeethanhuman/pseuds/morecoffeeethanhuman
Summary: In a rare moment of being alone and having no work Alex lets loose
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	If I'm shining everybody gonna shine

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good 'ole firstprince cuteness
> 
> Title from Juice by Lizzo cuz it's my jam

It was Alex’s favorite kind of day, not a single cloud in the sky and 75 degrees, unusually warm for a spring day in New York but it took Alex right back to Texas. Alex turned up to face the sun one last time before heading in the door of the Brownstone, trying to soak up as much vitamin D through his cheeks as humanly possible. 

He was never home this early, even though his classes technically ended in the early afternoon he always stayed on campus late, studying in the library, meeting with study groups, working law review, the list was literally never-ending and Alex could almost cry with relief that he didn’t have to give the list a single thought at least a few days. 

As of now, Alex was on spring break for the next 10 days, and tomorrow morning he and Henry were off to the Lake House for some very much-needed R&R and family time. Bea would be joining them for the first time and Alex’s stomach was filled with the excited jittering that always came when he knew he was going to be able to introduce someone to his favorite place for the first time because that meant he got to see it through their eyes, brand new all over again.

Alex immediately started bounding up the stairs, not bothering to call out for Henry who would still be at work for at least a few more hours. Even David had already been picked up by Shaan that morning as he was heading out for a trip to D.C to be with Zahra. Alex and Henry had agreed to make a conscious effort not to bother either of them while they were in Texas, Shaan had seemed a little too obviously relieved the only charge he had to look after for a bit was of the canine variety, and very unlikely to cause an international sex scandal. 

As soon as Alex reached the bedroom he immediately ripped off his tie and tossed it towards the bed while simultaneously untucking his shirt. He was about to set about packing when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. 

“Well hello there,” 

He purred, smiling at his reflection. Golden hour light was pouring through their huge windows, complimenting Alex’s brown skin so perfectly. His curls looked better than usual, their natural volume and bounce brought out by the new product he bought after he finally got the nerve to ask one of his classmates with long luscious curls he’d always admired about her hair routine. 

Before Henry he never would have had the confidence to ask such a question, Alex would have been too anxious that by asking his facade of being completely put together would fall, plus he never would have been able to admit to himself let alone anyone else that he just  _ liked _ to look good. He used to think putting time into himself just took unnecessary time away from valuable work. He couldn’t see that the proper care and maintenance of his body is valuable work. 

Alex walked closer to the mirror, well more like strutted, until he got as close as he could and still be able to see all of himself then he spun around and blew himself a kiss. 

Alex was feeling himself, and it was weird and confusing and exhilarating and electrifying all at once. Alex was still getting used to feeling like this, like he could look at himself and feel pride in all he was, instead of shame at all he wasn’t. 

He used to be able to catch glimpses of that feeling back in high school, after he played particularly well in a lacrosse game or aced an AP exam but ever since his mom had been elected president that had been replaced by crushing expectations. 

Alex had a sudden realization that brought a sly smile to his lips, he was alone, genuinely, truly alone, no siblings or staff ready to suddenly burst in on his moment at any second. He knew what he wanted to do.

“Alexa, play ultimate dance party playlist,”

Lizzo’s  _ Juice _ started blasting through the speakers 

“YAS QUEEN,” he shouted at the top of his lungs, not having to hold in any bit of himself for anyone and started to sway to the music.

Soon he was full-blown, all-out dancing, not the kind of dancing he did in the public, the kind where he shut his eyes and completely turned off his brain. He wasn’t thinking about how he looked or if he danced well, he just let the music flow through every inch of his body, moving him on its own. 

This was one of those moments where Alex couldn’t believe he ever thought he was straight.

He felt his jaw go slack first, then his shoulders dropped and suddenly he was experiencing the weightlessness that only happens when you are able to shed the heaviest burden you weren’t even aware you were carrying. 

Alex was completely lost in the feeling, so lost in fact that he didn’t hear the front door open, couldn’t hear the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs over his music, only becoming horrifyingly aware he was longer alone when he heard a smug 

“Baddest bitch indeed” muttered amusedly from the doorway behind him.

And that was how Alexander Gabriel Claremont-Diaz made history once again as the first person ever to literally drop dead of embarrassment.

Alex’s whole body was beet red, and he hurriedly paused the music, refusing to make eye contact with Henry as he stammered 

“H...what are you doing home so early? Shouldn’t you still be at work?” 

Henry chuckled, he loved seeing Alex flustered and replied 

“I decided to leave a bit early today, I wanted to squeeze in a bit of us time before we see everyone tomorrow. Thought it would be fun to surprise you”

‘Oh course’ Alex thought ‘he has to be romantic as shit’ pushing down his sudden urge to strangle his hopelessly love sick boyfriend.

“Well I was definitely surprised” he choked out, finally able to look at Henry.

Alex had been expecting to see something mocking in his eyes, was ready to be teased mercilessly before he stuffed the dancing queen in his soul back into the tiny box he had compartmentalized for her, but instead, he saw only love. 

Henry sauntered over and took both of Alex’s hand in his and said sweetly, earnestly 

“I’ve never seen you that way before” 

“Oh what you’ve never seen me flail?” Alex teased, trying to make himself feel like he had regained some semblance of dignity 

“The flailing was quite impressive, truly I feel honored to have witnessed the inception of an entirely new genre of dance” 

Alex felt his cheeks flush red again causing Henry to pull one of Alex's hands to his lips to kiss it gently, a very price charming like gesture that instantly left Alex in a puddle on the floor. 

“What I meant was I’ve never seen you look so confident in yourself before” 

Those were the last words Alex was expecting to come out of Henry’s mouth and in his shock he took a moment to formulate an appropriately sassy response 

“Excuse me, sir I’ll have you know I am 110% confident in myself 24/7”

“Oh course darling” Henry replied with an eye roll, before returning his adoring gaze to Alex’s bewildered face 

“Just not in the way that I just saw, it was like catching a glimpse of the person YOU want to be, not the one everyone wants you to be.” 

  
  


Alex just couldn’t handle it anymore, all the embarrassment instantly melted away and the only thing left was love for the man standing in front of him, the only one who truly understood him, even when he didn’t understand himself. 

“Dance with me?” Alex asked

Henry was beaming now

“Darling I thought you’d never ask”

Alex quickly scrolled through his phone, looking for a slower song on his secret playlist. Once he made his choice he threw his arms around Henry’s neck, once again closing his eyes. This time he let the soft beat and Henry’s strong arms guide him across the floor. 

The weightlessness returned, so much so that Alex felt like if he wasn’t holding onto Henry he'd float right off this Earth. 

As they swished and swayed Alex felt a new heat rise to his cheeks. He wasn’t blushing this time his body was just filling up with the warmth that came with feeling more utterly seen by another person than he ever had before. 

Alex wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, and he didn’t care, for once he had been able to quiet the voices in his head and just be. 

Eventually, the last beams of sunlight dipped beneath the horizon and Alex’s playlist ended and the moment came to a close. Henry went to pick up some dinner and Alex finally actually began to pack. 

Once he had the suitcases laid out on the bed he couldn’t help but get distracted by the thoughts that had started racing through his mind again. For once instead of trying to outrun them, he sat with them allowing these new emotions to wash over him. 

‘Henry thinks I’m confident. I AM confident. Henry sees me for who I really am. Henry loves me anyway. God I love Henry so much. Henry makes me a better person. Henry forces me to grow. I don’t ever want to stop being the person I am when we are together’ 

And suddenly it was obvious there was one clear dominant thought, pushing all the rest out of his head, he opened the drawer on his nightstand rifling through all the junk until he pulled out a small velvet box, the one that had been sitting there for almost six months because Alex hadn’t worked up the nerve to ask that life-altering question yet. 

But now, now he was new and improved confident Alex and he was ready. 

He heard the front door and knew Henry was home, he quickly buried the box in his suitcase and zipped it, before running down to join Henry for dinner. Knowing that soon, he’d finally be making good on his promise they made to each other when Henry had given him his signet ring. 

They were forever.


End file.
